


Just a Dud

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: O-Class Swapped AU, Princess as O-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Princess is a normal notail. She swears. It didn't matter if she had no antennas- she was just like every other notail you'd meet.[O-Class swap with Princess replacing O-6 instead of O-4.]





	Just a Dud

**Author's Note:**

> this got erased the first time and i'm dying please help

Princess was a normal, everday notail. She was another face in the crowd. Another notail created with genes, meant to be perfect in every way. Pale skin, created with words laced with persusiveness. An N-class who cursed the Neo with her every breath.

She was perfectly normal in every sense of the word. 

Normal, normal, _normal_ -

"Is this really what the government has come to? TwT"

No matter what this idiot thinks.

"Excuse me? :)" She crossed her arms, claws unseathing. 

"You heard me, Princess. TwT" He said her name with a snarl. "I can't believe they let some D-class replace a O-6. Next thing you know, you'll start hearing on the press that O-2 has formed some alliance with a tweep-"

"I was _N_ -class. :)" She took short breaths under her mask. "You have some nerve coming here just to say otherwise. :)"

"Of course. Do excuse me, _Princess_ , for my insubordination. TwT" He said her name mockingly. He crossed his arms. "But everyoe knows this was just a mistake. A D-class can't lead the entire army, or in fact, any army at all! The other O-classes will come to their senses, I'm sure. TwT"

"And what are you? Just another notail of some insignificant letter? :)" Damn the Neo, she wanted him to leave already. _Who does he think she is?_ "I'm an O-class. You're not. End of discussion. :)"

"Go on, then- make me. TwT" Then he laughed. "My mistake, you can't! What a shame such power goes to waste on a notail with no antennas. TwT"

"Such a shame we wasted our time breeding your batch if we didn't have any brains to go with it. :))))" She growled. What an idiot. 

"And another thing. TwT" He pointed at her, accusingly. His tone grew flat and colder. "Your little 'quirk'. Even a normal notail couldn't mess up something so simple as that. It's colon close parenthesis, you know. No one ever repeats the end. Every notail knows that. TwT"

"And every notail knows you have severly wasted my time. We have people who change their 'face' every now and then, but you care about this?:)" Her breaths grew quicker. "Is that all you wanted to say? :)"

"You're all bark and no bite, aren't you? TwT" He covered the mouth of his 'face', as if masking as smile. "You haven't even moved from your seat since I came in. Nothing but words. Really, we should call you a dog instead of an O-class. TwT"

She rose from her table. "I am your _Princess_ , and you will bow down to me. :)"

Then the notail in front of her laughed, unrestrained. It echoed across the room. "When the day comes that I _kneel_ to some 'O-Class' who thinks she can lead with no antennas is the day I die. TwT"

"One must hope it comes soon, then. :)" She walked over to him, and pushed him aside. "Because I'm one of the ones leading this idiotic species. :))"

The notail stumbled, but found his hand on the door knob. He paused, then turned to her. "Good day, Princess-"

"I'm not finished. :)" She snarled. 

"Oh? Has the princess found more pieces of useless tree to give me? I'll have you know-"

She found her hands tearing off his face.

"I-"

Her claws digging in it and breaking it in two.

"You'll pay-"

Claws digging into his eyes.

"Argh!"

Claws tearing into his mouth.

"- TwT"

Claws tearing into his heart.

 

Blood spilled on her clean office floor. Her hands shook, staring at the blood in her hands. 

"Boys? :)" Her voice called out.

Two F-classes who had been standing guard entered the room. They raised their weapons, only to lower it upon seeing the blood on the floor.

"Dispose of him. :)"

They both paused. One of them nodded to the other, then dragged the body out of the room. The other looked at Princess, before nodding and followed their partner.

Once she was sure they were gone, she closed the door and leant against it.

"I'm normal." She whispered, with shaky breaths.

Then she looked at her hands again. Then at the floor.

She held herself, trying to stop the shaking. The tears which threatened to fall. Everything she worked so hard to mask, about to have its efforts go to waste.

"Absolutley normal. :)"

**Author's Note:**

> this was made solely because i just really wanted to write princess as a gang boss lady trope even if it didnt really fit and or happen in this fic


End file.
